


yang (tak bisa) kumiliki

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, elle adalah malaikat, siapa yang ga cinta elle
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Setidak-tidaknya, meski hanya sebagian kecil, ia merasa cukup bisa menyebut Matt sebagai pendamping hidup.





	yang (tak bisa) kumiliki

**Author's Note:**

> muse selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya. penulis tidak mengenal tokoh yang bersangkutan secara pribadi, dengan begitu segala kejadian, situasi dan kondisi yang ada dalam cerita ini, semata-mata adalah berasal dari imajinasi. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. enjoy!

"Kuperhatikan, kau begitu tidak menyukai Rayana Ragan," Elle tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak penasaran dan melontarkan tanya, terlebih dengan unggahan foto Matt dengan _caption_ yang begitu blak-blakan menyatakan bahwa _frontman_ Muse itu telah lebih lama mengenal Dom Howard. "Boleh aku tahu kenapa begitu?"

Sambil masih melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, serta mengabaikan televisi yang menyala, Matt mengangkat bahu dan menjawab asal-asalan, "entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka saja, kau tahu?"

Oh, _hanya_ tidak suka, ia menandai dalam hati dan kembali menuturkan sebaris keingintahuan, "baik, tidak suka, tapi kenapa? Dia baik, kalau kau tanya pendapatku."

Mungkin ia dan Rayana tidak begitu dekat dalam lingkup personal, tapi setidaknya Elle bisa menyimpulkan sedikit hal setelah beberapa kali pergi liburan bersama, dan tampaknya Matt tidak begitu suka dengan apa yang baru saja ia ungkapkan, ekspresinya berubah menjadi seakan-akan ada yang hendak menamparnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Memang," sahut Matt pelan, berkebalikan dengan apa yang tergambar di wajah, "tapi tidak cukup baik untuk Dom."

Elle mungkin saja tidak perlu bertanya untuk sekadar mengetahui makna dari sebaris kalimat yang diucap pelan namun penuh penekanan itu.

"Tidak ada yang cukup baik untuk Dominic di matamu, Matt."

"Ada."

Tentu saja.

Ia hanya mendengus, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Matt, dan kembali fokus pada lembaran buku yang sempat terbengkalai. "Aku tahu," bisiknya nyaris tanpa bersuara.

Elle harusnya merasa cemburu, karena satu orang yang cukup baik untuk menjadi pendamping Dom menurut sudut pandang Matt adalah Matthew Bellamy itu sendiri; _kekasihnya_ , tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat demikian.

Ia tidak bisa mencemburui Dom.

Dominic adalah orang yang selalu berada di sisi Matt lebih dari separuh hidupnya, ia mengerti jika persahabatan mereka bisa saja berubah menjadi suatu hal yang terlalu rumit untuk diikat dengan satu kata.

Ia akan jadi sangat egois jika ingin Matt memutuskan ikatan yang dirajut puluhan tahun itu demi dirinya, tidak, Elle tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Setidak-tidaknya, meski hanya sebagian kecil, ia merasa cukup bisa menyebut Matt sebagai pendamping hidup.

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari unggahan foto matt di hari ulang tahun dom yang kira-kira captionnya berbunyi begini : been an honour making music together for MORE THAN HALF OUR LIVES


End file.
